SP03
Treasure Hunting?! Try The Maze! (Japanese: お宝発見！？　迷路をすすめ！ Treasure Trove?! Solve The Maze!) is the third chapter of the Ash & Pikachu manga series created by てしろぎ たかし Takashi Teshirogi. It is based on the episode Hassle in the Castle. Plot The chapter begins with , and in a wooded area during a thunderstorm. Seeking shelter, they approach a large castle. The group enter the castle, wondering if it is inhabited. Upon entering, they hear a loud scream, so Ash ventures deeper into the castle. They enter a large room where there are several people undergoing medical treatment. A woman approaches the group, stating that patients need to wait their turn for treatment in another room. Ash explains that they were just seeking shelter from the rain, and the woman welcomes them to stay for a while, introducing herself as Anna. She explains that they are in a centre that uses the abilities of various Pokémon to aid in medical treatment. Anna invites the group to stay for dinner, and as they travel through the castle, she explains the history behind it. She reveals that the castle was built over 400 years ago and that she is part of the tenth generation of her family to carry out medical treatments there. Brock makes a comment that he should be the one to marry Anna, which causes him and Misty to argue. Trying to get away from Misty, he accidentally takes the arm off of a suit of armour, causing the floor to give way beneath them. Now deep below the castle, Anna explains that they are now in a maze left behind by her ancestors. According to legend, this maze was used during a war, but has been sealed away for many years. She also reveals in passing that her ancestors had hidden treasure in this maze, which causes Ash to want to look for it. Ash dashes ahead, setting off another trap. Anna commands her , Mimi, to use its technique to help them navigate away from the dangerous spots. As they continue through the maze, Ash and Misty get in an argument over whether or not she is bad-tempered, and they end up setting off another trap. With four walls closing in around them, and Mimi attack the wall, blasting a hole in it. As the group continue, they realise that Misty has gone missing. Ash races ahead to find her, only to discover that Brock is now missing, too. With only him and Anna remaining, Anna commands Mimi to use Supersonic again, which indicates that Misty and Brock are in the same location. They follow the path indicated by Mimi and eventually encounter a large . Ash and Anna can see a treasure chest in the distance, but Ash decides that rescuing his friends is more important to do first, so he commands Pikachu to use against Gengar. However, Gengar was completely unharmed, and then picks up Ash and Pikachu, squeezing them. Anna commands the Gengar to release them, asserting her authority as the leader of the current family generation, but Gengar ignores her. It ends up throwing Ash and Pikachu against the wall. As they are trying to get away from Gengar, Pikachu notices a family crest with a handprint. Anna puts her hand down on the crest, which causes Gengar to get sealed away. At this time, Misty and Brock are revealed to be nearby and unharmed. Brock is seen eating something, and Ash asks what it is yet, as the group have still not yet had their meal. Brock shows that he got it out of the treasure box, and Anna reveals that it is the family's secret cure-all medicine, which is now all gone as Brock has eaten it all up. The chapter ends with Brock getting clobbered and the group leaving the maze. Major events * and travel to a mysterious old castle and get lost in a maze beneath it. Debuts Humans * Anna Pokémon debuts * (Mimi, Anna's) * * * Characters Humans * * * * Anna Pokémon * * ( ) * (Mimi, Anna's) * * * Category:Ash and Pikachu chapters it:SP03